


I Will Not Yield

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: Travis faces down an evil alien. (05/10/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

An alien came aboard the ship  
Intent to take control  
Having rendered the crew unconscious  
He would kill the crew  
Then take this prize  
Of this lovely ship  
Named Enterprise

One of the crew was still awake  
One of the crew was all that stood  
Between him and success  
The man before him tall and dark of skin  
Looked determined and angry  
"Who are you,"  
The alien said  
To think you could stop me."

"My name is Travis Mayweather  
I fly this ship  
And I do it well

I was born among the stars  
Their light and mystery  
My first memory  
The glory of flying  
Amongst them  
Cradled by them  
Amazes me still

There is so much to see  
So much to do  
So much to learn  
So much to discover  
I am glad I can do it here

On this ship so fast and strong  
Amongst a crew so noble  
With such great friends  
Such loving support  
They have become a second family

I will always cherish this time  
That I spent with them  
On this wonderful ship  
With this glorious crew  
I shall always cherish the time  
I flew the Enterprise  
Through nebula  
And weapons fire  
Through storms  
And seemingly empty space  
I shall always treasure the time  
I lived here among them

My name is Travis Mayweather  
I will not deny  
The friends I made on board

I will not turn my back on them  
I shall not betray them  
I can not yield to you  
I will not allow you   
To cause them harm

My name is Travis Mayweather  
I have a phase pistol  
And I know how to use it

You shall not pass me  
You will not succeed   
You can not triumph  
Over me

I will not allow you to pass  
I will not allow you to take the ship  
I will not allow you to hurt my friends  
I will not allow you to kill the crew  
I shall not allow you to pass  
I will die if necessary to stop you  
I will kill if necessary to stop you  
I shall do anything to protect my friends

Who am I to stand in your way?  
Who am I to dare to try to stop you?  
Who am I to threaten you,  
With death, injury and harm?

I am Travis Mayweather  
Now get off this ship  
And stay off   
Or you shall regret your actions  
Of today   
Even if it should mean me haunting you

I am Travis Mayweather  
Chief helmsman and good friend  
And you will get off this ship

I am Travis Mayweather  
You tried to kill my crew  
Prepare to die  
Or get the hell off this ship."

The alien knew he could not succeed  
The alien knew this man would stop him  
The alien knew by this man's eyes  
That his quest was hopeless  
That he would have to get off the ship  
Or die at this man's hands

For this Travis Mayweather  
Would not stand aside  
So the alien left in haste  
Knowing he would regret  
Crossing this man so brave and true  
For he was Travis Mayweather  
A man who would not yield.


End file.
